Land-based power systems often feature multiple loads connected in parallel to the source. With such configurations, a failed load may be simply disconnected from the source without causing any disruption to the rest of the system. Underwater systems, on the other hand, typically use series connections of the feeding cable and loads in systems that may extend to thousands of miles and comprise a large number of loads. As a result, any load failure that interrupts the current in the cable disables the whole underwater system.
There is, therefore, a need in the art for improved current source power systems.